And Can I Even Complicate Your Breathing?
by JustCallMeTuesdayTaitlyn
Summary: "So, um, who are you, anyway?" "That's for me to know, and you to find out." "She's a Mitchell, like us." Tyler/OC   Anthony/OC romance ficcy. First chapter the prologue. T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Third Person**

She had black hair and dark eyes. They matched the scene of the night perfectly. Walford Square's residents were either settling down for a good nights sleep, or our partying at the R&R or Queen Vic. It was a lovely time, the night. Usually.

The girl strode forwards. On her back: a rucksack. That was it. The girl was ecstatic, despite this, because she'd finally found her destination. Finally, after all the time and money she'd spent searching. She deserved champagne.

"Where do you think you're going, girl?" A rough voice whispered in her ear, as a strong pair of arms grabbed her from behind. She squirmed to see who it was as the man took a hold of one of her breasts firmly. Most people would have tried escaping from potential rape, but instead, the girl became still and calm. He proceeded to turn her around to have a better look and feel of the nineteen year old, but her foot came swiftly up between his legs. He cursed and dropped her, and she whacked her rucksack right across his cheek.

She moved away and walked straight into someone. She looked up. "Watch where the fuck you're going."

"Language. What are you doing out here? It's dangerous." Jay Mitchell asked with a raise of his brow.

"And don't I know it," She replied, turning to look at the man standing up. "Did you see what he just tried to do to me?" She rolled her eyes and began to walk away as the man scampered. Jay followed the girl as she said, "Hey, you don't happen to know a Ronnie Mitchell, do you?"

Jay almost laughed when he told her, "She's in jail. And it's Ronnie _Branning_ now."

"What?" She turned around and faced the boy. She glared. "Please, for the love of God, tell me you're joking." One look at his face told her otherwise. "Fuck!"

"Why do you need her?"

"Why do _you_ need to know?"

"I'm Jay," He replied, "Jay Mitchell."

The girl raised an eyebrow. "Never heard of you."

Jay sighed heavily. "You heard of Phil Mitchell?"

"Yeah. Why, he around here?"

"Yeah. I live with him," Jay smirked. "Why. Why do you need the Mitchell's?"

The girl rolled her eyes. "Like I'd tell you, yeah? Look, take me to Phil."

"Maybe."

The girl grabbed Jay's arm and pulled him in close, leaning down slightly to whisper in his ear. "No maybe about it. Take me to Phil Mitchell, and fast, or God Help Me..."

"All right, all right," Jay said quickly, as the girl released her grip. He began walking and she followed, hauling the bag back over her shoulder. "So um, who are you, anyway?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." She replied simply as he led the way. When they got in the house, they found Phil and Shirley in the front room. The black-haired girl smiled her beautiful smile before asking if she could speak to Phil alone. He went into the kitchen and closed the door. Shirley and Jay exchanged harsh pleasantries before they returned, and the girl shook Shirley's hand, introducing herself as Emmerson.

"She's a Mitchell, like us," Phil said to Jay under his breath as Emmerson and Shirley talked idley. "Tomorrow I'd like you to show her around the Square, all right? She's staying here for a while."

"What do I get out of it?"

"A pay rise."

**Tyler/OC + Anthony/OC romance to come.**

"So, um, who are you, anyway?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out."

"She's a Mitchell, like us."


	2. Chapter 2

"Emmerson!" Jay yelled loudly. The black-haired girl gave a loud groan as she sat up in her new bed. She rubbed her face with her left hand, making her mouth slant upwards unattractively. She glared in the boys direction.

"Yes?" Her voice was full of annoyance that she hadn't attempted to cover up. Jay bit the inside of his cheeks to stop from laughing at the girl.

"Did you forget? Tour of Albert Square," He smiled lamely. Emmerson heaved out a sigh, but grabbed a shirt from the open suitcase on the floor. She nodded before looking pointedly at a staring Jay.

"Well, get out then!" She demanded groggily. "I'm not going to let you watch me get changed!"

"Oh! Sorry." He apologised, quickly stepping out of the door and letting his cheeks flush red involuntarily, running down the Mitchell stairs to wait for her.

Emmerson ran a brush through her hair quickly, not bothering to straighten it. It was pretty much always looking like it had been just washed, and it was lovely. She pulled her football shirt over her curvy figure, her skinny jeans already on. Pulling her converse over her feet, she pulled up her skateboard from under her new bed, before jogging down to meet Jay.

"Let's go," She announced with a smirk. He grinned in response, eyeing the skateboard which was now tucked protectively under her right arm. He opened his mouth to ask questions, and she shook her head quickly, yelling a goodbye to Phil and Shirley and dragging him outside. "Ask away."

Despite being rather confused about her behaviour, Jay's first question was, "How old are you?"

The girl laughed, and replied, "I am nineteen."

"Skateboarding long?"

"Since I was about five or six." She nodded. "Is there a skatepark around here?"

"No, sorry. You'd need to catch a bus," Jay said, almost apologetically. She shrugged.

"Well then, I guess Walford's my new skatepark," She grinned, rather devilishly, hopping on her skateboard and beginning to skate alongside the boy. He couldn't deny she was brilliant at it. Graceful, but with the right amount of a certain … well, Jay couldn't explain it. Perhaps the rebel-like quality most skaters – at least, those which he'd seen – seemed to have.

She hopped off of the board, waiting for the boy to catch up, before grinning and walking alongside him. There was a brief silence before he told her, "You're good."

"Fourteen years does that to you," She replied, running a hand through her hair again. "So are you really going to make me suffer the tedious tour? I mean, come on." She grinned playfully. "Don't do everything the bald guy tells you."

"Em-"

Emmerson had already hopped back onto the board, rolling steadily forwards and gaining fast. She was at the end of the street and around the corner before Jay could protest. He began to run after her as she heard two yells: One from a girl and one from a male.

He rounded the corner. Emmerson was laid out on her back, and Tyler Moon, Anthony Moon and Billy Mitchell were towering over her. Tyler's arms were folded across his chest as if waiting for some explanation. Anthony was smiling apologetically and Billy was trying to help her up. She glared, snatching her arm away from him, picking up her board and brushing herself down, before turning to the three. "Why," She asked with as much calm as she could muster, "Is there a sofa in the middle of the _fucking road?_"

Tyler began to laugh, and a smirk suddenly twisted Emmerson's face. "Oh, you think it's funny?" Her hand was grabbing his arm, her foot snapping out and kicking his out from under him. With a yelp he landed on his back. He looked stunned. She grinned. "Let me guess. Not every day you get floored by a girl, huh? Next time, move your sofa. And I swear, if you've done any damage to my board, I'll pound you."

"Ooh," Tyler murmured from the road. "I'd like that."

Emmerson blinked before looking at Billy and Anthony. "Is he always like this?"

"Pretty much," Anthony answered. "Sorry about the sofa. We're trying to take it back to my dad's store before he kills us for selling it in the first place." He gave a nervous chuckle. The girl smiled, offering her hand out to him.

"I'm Emmerson. You can call me Emmy, if you like."

"Anthony," He responded, his brother standing up as Anthony shook her hand.

"You new then?" Billy asked, nodding his greetings to Jay.

"Yup." She responded simply.

Tyler took her hand after Anthony, kissed it, and shook it. "Tyler Moon, nice to make your acquaintance."

The dark haired girl raised an eyebrow. "That's not charming. That's annoying."

Tyler laughed, before his dark eyes drank in her body before looking back into her eyes. "But it's working, isn't it?"

"No. It's really not. Are you the type of guy to go around flirting with anyone you see?"

"Are you the type of girl to go around kicking anyone you see?" He replied innocently. Emmerson grinned, and shrugged.

Having had enough of exchanging pleasantries, Jay tugged on her arm. "Come on. Tour."

She rolled her eyes at the boys before her. "Walford awaits."

Before she could leave, Tyler stopped her by grabbing her wrist. "Me and Anthony are going to the Vic later. Be there."

And Emmerson smiled. "Since I can't resist the charms of the handsome Tyler Moon, I guess I have too."

And with that, she left the three boys with a sofa in the street.


End file.
